


Thinking about You

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Crona, Crona lives alone, Horny Teenagers, Just a little different, Kid is so done, Male Solo, Masturbating, Modern AU, Modern Era, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Somehthing new, Sweet/Hot, kid is a horny child, soft, still the original soul eater setup, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Kid has a little alone funtime after he gets home from Crona (takes place after the work "Our Tale")
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Kudos: 34





	Thinking about You

**Author's Note:**

> have some horny child, I enjoyed writing everyx minute of this even though im very exhausted in general

Kid lost track of time as he went over to Crona's place after this whole "Are you the one sending me anonymus letters" ordeal. He had to admit, after a chat with Crona and that kiss, to seal the deal, Kid realised that it would have been a lot easier if he just straight up confessed to his crush. The walk to their house was anxious and fidgety. He haven't felt this way before and it kinda freaked him out. Taking deep breaths seemed to solve the problem and calm his racing heart. He could hear the rhytmical thump-thump of his heart in his ears and because of that he had to stop a few times. 

Eventually making it to Crona's apartment, he knocked. Kid isn't the kind to faint so easily, but man, Crona was stunning in their home attire, hair tousled from doing chores. The smell of tea and food hit his nose, and he didn't need to be conviced to deal with all this. The tea was nice, very nice and tasty indeed. Then the talk came. The pink haired child was the one to break the ice with a question, and with a hand on Kid's knee. He gulped, trying to form words, managing out a sentence quietly. 

Then Crona laughed. The most angelic, pure sound he has ever heard in his entire life. He had to hide hos face in his hands, or else he might completely lose it.  
It was an effortless move, as Crona moved his hands away from his face and invited Kid in the sweetest fucking kiss he ever got. Deciding on that he will solve the problem with actions, he settled down with Crona comfortably. They kissed and kissed, for Death knows how long, but when they broke away from each other in a sudden motion, like when you scare a flock of birds, both were panting heavily and Crona somehow got into Kid's lap during the process. Swallowing dryly, Kid looked up into his Dove's eyes, which were already clouded with pleasure and love.A quiet whine awoke Kid from his trance, and he let out a matching one. Squeezing the slender thighs, he spoke up with wobbly, uncertain voice. 

"I..I think we talked this out well enough...Don't you think, my dearest Dove?" -at this, Crona could only manage a nod as they climed off Kid's lap. "I think I shall go now. It's getting late and I don't want to be a bother. By the looks of it, you must be very tired." -he said in the mst serious tone he could manage at the moment and stood up. Pulling Crona to their feet, they kissed one last time. FUll of passion, heat and curious tongues. Clearing his throat, Kid bid his goodbight's and went home.

Man, he never been this turned on before, and never wanted to get home this fast. He was literally running on the lamp-lit street as he tried to get home as soon as possible. The night was young, and Kid had plans for himself how to spend it well.

Arriving in the Manor, he straight up went for the floor his room and bathroom was at. Heading for the shower first, he stood under the storching hot water, trying his best to keep himself at bay. Not yet, be patient. These were the sacred words he kept chanting inside his head. 

Stepping out from under the water, he just stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. Face red, hair a wet mess, he was panting and whining low in his throat, a sound that indicated how turned on he really was. Sneaking into his room naked, he locked it, and flopped on the bed. The cold sheets felt heavenly against his burning hot skin. Groaning, he turned on his back and just stared at the fancy chandelier he had. Kid really wanted to do something, but at the same time he felt utterly ashamed about it, even though he shouldn't be. The need winning over his shame, he went for his rock hard member. Softly touching it, then giving it a firm squeeze, Kid let out a quiet moan. He was inexperienced, so it was time to practice on himself and find out what he liked in bed. 

Squeezing more, twisting, massaging, all seemed to have different effects on him. He liked, when his thumb caressed over his sensitive tip, making his hips buck and having him moaning into his pillow. That was the moment, when his mind started to wander back to Crona. Their flustered face, messed up hair and that whine. Pinned underneath Kid, begging and moaning, slender body arching into the pleasure. 

"Oh my fucking God..." -biting the pillow, Kid stifled an especially loud moan. He did not want to be discovered afterall. He was literally trembling with the upcoming promise of a true orgasm he's about to have. A few more pumping, a touch to his balls and Kid was coming all over the sheets, his hands. Eyes rolling back, his mouth stretched into a silent scream while he shook with the aftershocks. 

Eventually coming down from his high, he collapsed, almost wheezing from the lack of oxygen. His mind was fuzzy, static-like and he felt like he was laying on a cloud. exhaustion getting the best out of him, he just let himself fall asleep, without a care in the world.

The sheets can wait to be changed.


End file.
